Predestination of Free Will?
by Cheeya
Summary: Two students, Shane and Karen, meet and instigate a plan to save Shane from her stalker girlfriend. Little do they know how real their plan will turn! Please Note: Alternative Uber fan fiction


**A Christmas Story** by Cheeya

**Predestination or Free Will?**

  
  


Disclaimer: doesn't need any really. The characters are mine and I had fun with them. If they resemble a couple of characters from the best TV show in the world, well, don't sue me 'cos I just borrowed the traits. Those other characters actually belong to MCA, Universal and Renaissance Pictures. 

Sex/Language: this is a work of alternative fiction, which means that it's based on the love between two women but there's nothing graphic. If you're against this etc, don't read it but it's your loss. Also, there's some profanity in here but it's nothing you haven't heard before.

Dedication: For Melissa, my kindred spirit. Happy Christmas, Honey. 

We're far apart, across the sea. 

But kindred spirits we'll always be!

Completed 18/12/2001 in Dublin, Ireland.

  


Part 1

  
  


"Number one. The act of sexual pleasure is heightened by the underlying emotions between the partners."

Karen shook her head in slight disbelief when she heard that. _I've been having wonderful sex with pretty much no underlying emotion for years now. What's your point?_ The funny thing was, even though she told herself this, her heart was telling her something different. _Admit it, Idiot! You're damned lonely!_ Sitting there in that lecture hall, listening to the professor drone on about soul mates and true love was driving the young, blonde woman crazy but she didn't quite know why. After all, everyone knew she didn't believe in either...

It was her senior year, coming up to Christmas and she had changed courses slightly, choosing the 'Predestination or Free Will?' filler class. Karen thought it would be fun and something a little different from the other mundane courses available. Her first day in the class, she took a seat at the back of the room and sat quietly, surveying the rest of the students, some of whom were still half asleep at this early hour. The class was predominantly female and the few guys there looked slightly uncomfortable. Her eyes studied the room, alighting on each person and taking mental stock before continuing on. She was just finishing when the lecturer entered, smiling broadly as the students quieted immediately and settled down.

"Good morning, Everyone. Today we're going to talk about predestination in love. Are we predestined to be with some one person or are there many possible partners for each of us?"

Karen stifled her disbelieving laugh behind a cough and lowered her eyes. _Predestination? What a crock of shit!_ She was about to make the decision to nod off when the door opened, sending a chilly breeze and a few weak rays of sunlight into the classroom. The lecturer sighed dramatically and waved the person in.

"Miss Daly. It's nice of you to join us."

Karen knew that the person had replied but her brain was too frozen to even process what was happening in the room. The only thing that existed in that moment was the woman who'd just entered. She was the most beautiful creature the blonde student had ever seen. She was, Karen guessed, over six feet tall. Her hair was shoulder length and jet-black and her eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen. Her skin was tanned and her white teeth stood out startlingly through her grin. Karen sucked in a breath as the woman made her way through the class but she was sure her heart stopped beating momentarily when she chose the seat next to her and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for the interruption." The blonde returned the smile. It was all she could do. The dark woman looked at Karen curiously. "Um... are you ok?" she asked, her dark eyebrow inching up. The blonde nodded. _She thinks you're insane. Say something!_

"That's ok. My name is Karen Williams." She held out her hand and the tall woman grasped it firmly.

"Shane Daly. Nice to meet you, Karen."

"You too."

They turned their attention back to the lecture but Karen's was divided. She couldn't help it. She had to glance at the woman at her side. Shane was very beautiful and the blonde felt the deep pull of attraction toward her. Now and again, Shane caught her eye and grinned crookedly. It was very endearing and totally infectious and Karen found herself smiling back. After they were dismissed from class, the blonde student gathered her things and slipped them into her backpack. Shane was ready to leave too and she paused as she regarded the petite woman curiously.

"Karen, do you have any sisters?"

Karen was surprised by the question but shook her head.

"No, I'm the only girl. Why?"

"It's just..." Shane ran a hand through her hair. "I feel like I've met you before." The blonde student grinned and shook her head, chuckling a little. "No!" Shane quickly amended. "It's not a line. I really feel like we've met before." Karen looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and felt a strange sensation herself. Was it recognition?

"I don't think so," she finally replied. "I've only lived in Los Angeles since my freshman year."

"I can tell," the taller woman replied with a laugh. "That's a sweet accent you have there, Ma'am."

Karen blushed at the compliment, silently thanking her parents for moving from Boston to Dallas when she was small.

"Thanks."

They just smiled at each other for a long moment but then Shane looked at her watch.

"Damn, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," the blonde agreed happily and then watched her new friend wink and stride toward the door. _Hot damn, she's gorgeous!_ It took Karen a moment to reel her libido in, but then she headed to her next class with thoughts of the beautiful Shane in her head. 

Next morning, Karen was back in the same seat, her eyes fixed on her steaming cup of coffee but every now and then, they strayed to the door. She nodded a greeting and smiled at each person that entered but her smile broadened and she sat up straighter in her seat when Shane entered. She saw her glance around the room and was just about to wave when another woman entered behind her and rubbed the dark woman's back. Shane turned and smiled before taking the woman's hand and leading her toward the blonde. Karen sighed. _Figures._

"Morning, Karen," Shane greeted brightly and the older woman forced a smile.

"Morning, Shane."

"This is my friend, Natalie. Nat, this is Karen."

The woman was of medium height with curly, red hair and pretty brown eyes. She smiled readily and held out her hand. Karen shook it half-heartedly.

"Nice to meet you, Karen," she said but the blonde just nodded her reply. Shane had settled into the seat next to the blonde and Natalie sat next to Shane, her hand automatically straying to the tall woman's thigh. Karen sighed and looked away, a little annoyed at the tinge of jealousy she felt.

"Are you enjoying your time in LA?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I haven't really seen much of it to be honest."

"Oh?" That cute dark eyebrow shot up. "Why? Short on time?"

"Um... no... I don't have anyone to go sightseeing with." The petite woman shrugged and looked down sheepishly. Shane looked surprised.

"So what do you do in your free time?" she asked, totally ignoring Natalie who was leaning toward her a little and trying to get her attention.

"Study, read, watch TV," Karen replied absently as she watched Shane's girlfriend give up and just move to another seat to speak to someone else.

"Well, I'll just have to rectify that. Tell you what. Why don't I take you to some of the places of interest around the city?"

The older woman smiled slightly as she nodded at Natalie.

"Won't your girlfriend object?"

Shane snorted and rolled her eyes.

"She is NOT my girlfriend. She expects more from me than I'm willing to give. A look and a few kisses and she thinks I'm in love with her." She sighed and Karen realised that this was really bothering her new friend. She leaned in a little closer and whispered.

"Shouldn't you tell her?"

"She suffers from selective deafness. She ignored the 'I don't want commitment' part of the bargain."

The cheeky grin the blonde had seen on Shane's face over the course of their time together was conspicuously missing and the dark woman constantly glanced toward Natalie.

"Maybe I can help," Karen suddenly suggested, surprising herself. She sucked in a deep breath, wondering if she'd actually have the nerve to go ahead with what was in her mind but when she saw the hopeful look on Shane's face, she knew she'd be able to do it.

"Really? How?" the dark woman asked, her body alert and waiting for her new friend to speak.

"You could tell her... um... tell her you've met someone else."

"Someone... ah... Who can I..." Suddenly the penny dropped. "Oh. You mean..." She grinned. "Heh! Very clever, Karen." The blonde shrugged, glowing inwardly from the praise. Shane paused a moment to mull over the idea. "We'd have to be convincing," she said slowly. "And I think I know how we could pull it off. There's a Christmas party coming up. Why don't you come as my date? Wait a minute... um... Karen, are you gay?"

It took the blonde a moment to answer. She looked deep inside herself and seriously asked herself that question. She'd slept with both men and women over the previous few years but lately, she'd found the experience with men less than fulfilling. In fact, the last time, she'd had to fake an orgasm just to get the guy to stop pawing her.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I'm definitely gay."

Shane grinned and reached out to take her hand. Karen's body responded eagerly to the innocent touch.

"If this works, I'll owe you big time, Karen."

"Well, you'll owe me one favour," she replied with a smile. "But it's my pleasure to be able to help. When is the party?"

"It's in a week. I guess we should spend some time getting to know each other if we're going to pull this off, huh?"

"Yeah, we should. I'd like to take you up on the offer of your tour guide skills. That'd be fun."

Shane regarded her new friend for a moment and then smiled.

"I have a feeling you like picnics. It's Saturday tomorrow. How about we just drive somewhere for a picnic?"

Karen nodded, instantly liking the idea.

"Ms Daly, you have yourself a deal... uh... Shane, I presume you have a car?"

Dark eyebrows waggled.

"Not only do I have a car. I have the best car in the entire world. It's a '69 Chevy flatbed truck. I fixed it up myself."

Karen wasn't really sure of the significance of that but she heard the pride in the younger woman's voice and smiled kindly.

"Wow! That's great. I..." She trailed off as the professor entered the room and the lecture began. "We'll talk about this after class, ok?" It was only when Shane let go of her hand that Karen realised that the younger woman had still been holding it and she almost choked as she tried to swallow her coffee around her surprise. _Jesus, that felt so... Damn._

As the lecture wrapped up, Natalie waved at Karen and Shane before ducking out the door. The dark woman sighed, her eyes following the redhead before looking down.

"Shane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna get a coffee? We can talk in private."

"Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"How about the diner up the street?"

"Lead the way." Suddenly, the cheeky smile was back and Karen released a relieved breath. She'd just realised that she really didn't like when her new friend was unhappy.

"So, how long have you lived in Los Angeles?" she asked as they strolled across the campus. Shane settled her backpack more comfortably and shoved her hands into her jeans pockets.

"All my life. My folks moved here from Boston before I was born."

"No way! My folks moved to Dallas from Boston when I was only a kid. Hey, that's cool."

"Yeah. It is. How come I've never seen you around here before, Karen. I mean, I'm always out and about and I go to a lot of parties. I don't remember ever seeing you here before."

"You probably haven't. I'm not a party animal, Shane. I tend to stay to myself."

"Why? You're a nice person, Karen. Why aren't you sharing that with others?"

The blonde looked up at the taller woman, expecting to see a teasing look on her face but instead she found a genuine, curious expression.

"You really want me to answer that?" she asked.

"Well, we're going to be dating. I think we can share some information about ourselves." Karen grinned as she received the teasing expression she'd been looking for.

"I moved here to get away from a bad experience in Dallas. I wanted to go to university but my folks aren't very rich so I had to work to save enough to pay my tuition fees. One more year and I'll have my degree in Computer Programming."

"How old are you?" Shane asked with a smile, realising that her friend wasn't comfortable talking about her past.

"Um... twenty-six. How about you?"

"I'm almost twenty-three."

"So I'm gonna be a cradle snatcher, huh?"

Shane chuckled and unconsciously reached out to take her friend's hand, locking their fingers together.

"Yep."

Karen glanced down at their joined hands in surprise and then looked up at the taller woman.

"Have we started already?" she asked softly and then giggled at the blush that rose to Shane's face.

"Shit, I'm sorry," the dark woman replied as she let go of the blonde's hand but Karen shook her head and took Shane's hand back.

"It's ok. We have to be comfortable with each other if this is going to work. We'll have to hold hands, touch..." She glanced up again. "Kiss."

A dark eyebrow shot up.

"Kiss?" Shane swallowed. Deeply.

"Sure, I mean... we have to look as if we care about each other if we're going to convince Natalie to leave you alone." She saw the look of trepidation on the younger woman's face and giggled again. "Shane, relax! We don't have to kiss right this moment. If it happens, it happens. We'll practise later in the week, ok?"

The tall woman took a deep breath and nodded, trying to calm down and breathe. She didn't want to think about how much she was looking forward to progressing to the kissing stage. _Dammit, take a cold shower, Shane. But she _is_ damn cute. Heh!_

"Ok, let's talk about tomorrow. I'll pick you up at ten. Is that ok?"

"In the cool '69 Chevy?"

"In the cool '69 Chevy." Shane's grin dazzled Karen for a moment and she squeezed the hand she was holding, already feeling comfortable with their position. They arrived at the diner and chose a secluded booth, sitting across from each other.

"Are you hungry?" Karen asked as she scanned the menu but Shane just shrugged her broad shoulders. The blonde watched as well-defined muscles moved beneath the soft cotton of the dark woman's white T-shirt. She licked suddenly dry lips and then looked into beautiful blue eyes. Her hand reached across the table to rest on Shane's. "Want to share some apple pie?"

Their gazes locked and the dark woman slowly nodded.

"Sharing sounds like a very good idea," she replied in a low, husky voice and Karen felt the temperature in the room jump by a few degrees. She slowly pulled back her hand and broke their intense gaze.

"I think I'll have a soda," she stated, looking for an excuse to study the menu. Those piercing blue eyes of Shane's were just too deep. She felt as if she were drowning in them and tried to save herself. _Get a grip, Karen. This is just a favour for a friend._ They gave their order to the friendly waitress and spent the following hour and a half getting to know each other. Both women had a great time and they were almost reluctant to part. Outside the diner on the pavement, Shane slipped her backpack on and ran a hand through her long, dark hair.

"So, ten tomorrow, ok? I have the address on the napkin you gave me in the diner so don't worry about me being late."

"Ok... um... thanks, Shane."

"No, thank you. You're doing me a real favour."

The blonde grinned as Shane leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Sure."

And with that breathtaking smile, Shane was gone. Karen felt a thrill of excitement run through her and she practically skipped home.

Part 2

8.30am. A hand appeared out from under the comforter and hit the buzzing alarm on the bedside table. Green eyes quickly followed and a mouth grinned. _Heh! Shane's coming over._ Karen rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom to shower. She sang... badly... as she washed her hair and body in the steamy, hot water and then danced around her bedroom as she picked her outfit for the day and dried her short, blonde hair. It was 9.30 when she entered the kitchen to find her housemate sitting at the table in her robe, reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Julie," Karen grinned and her friend's eyes widened as she glanced back at the petite blonde.

"Good morning. You look great! Where are you off to?"

Karen poured some coffee and sat at the table next to her friend.

"It just so happens that I have a date."

"Oooooh!" Julie folded the paper shut and gave her friend her undivided attention. "Tell me more!"

"Her name is Shane but it's not actually a real date." She told Julie the story and the younger woman laughed.

"This is a very strange favour. You do realise that, right?"

Karen nodded.

"Yeah, I know and I probably won't ever see her again after this but I'm glad to help her."

"You won't see her again after this party, huh?"

"Probably not."

"Do you want to?"

The blonde tried to shrug nonchalantly. Julie laughed.

"Then why are you dressed as if you're offering yourself as the main course?"

Karen looked down at her black denim shirt and jeans. She laughed as she realised that she left the top three buttons of the shirt open, giving a nice view of her cleavage.

"Habit?" she offered innocently but Julie just shook her head in exasperation.

"Have a great time but... Karen?"

"Hmmm?"

Her voice gentled.

"Don't get hurt."

Karen nodded seriously but a bright smile lit her face as a knock sounded at the front door. She went to answer it and when she opened the door, she found a very agitated looking Shane standing there. She was upset and looked as if she'd been crying. Karen suddenly wanted to kill whoever had hurt her friend. She grabbed a handful of Shane's clothes and pulled her inside, pushing the door shut with her foot as she gently held her by the arms.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked softly. She received no answer so she prompted a little. "Shane? Talk to me."

"I... um..." The dark woman lowered her eyes and shook her head. "Natalie went psycho on me last night." She was shaking and the blonde wondered if she would be able to stay standing. She took Shane's hand and led her to the living room couch, sitting her down and taking her hands in her own.

"What happened?"

"Someone told her they saw us in the diner and... fuck, Karen... she told me that if she ever caught me with another woman, she'd kill her, then me and then herself." Tears began to fall and Karen pulled her friend into her arms for a hug.

"It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok, Shane. What did you say?"

"I told her not to be stupid... that I wasn't worth it but she said she's in love with me and won't let me go. Shit, Karen, I'm scared. She's totally lost it!"

"Alright." The blonde got up and began to pace, pinching her bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger. "Let's rethink this. We need to speak to her together."

"We're not going ahead with this, are we?" the dark woman asked incredulously. Karen reached out and cupped her chin, tilting her face to look into her eyes.

"Do you love her?" she asked softly.

"No."

"Do you want to be stuck with her for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"What do you want?"

Shane's hand came up to cup her friend's soft cheek.

"I want..." She searched emerald green eyes, looking for any indication of... _I can't do this. Shit!_ "I want to be free of Natalie." Shane immediately lowered her eyes and she missed the disappointed look that flashed across Karen's face.

"Ok." The blonde cleared her throat gently. "We proceed with the plan but we talk to her first. I can look after myself, Shane, so don't worry about that. As for Natalie... she needs help. We'll try to help her too, ok?"

The gratefulness on the younger woman's face touched Karen's heart and she couldn't help but stroke the soft skin of her jaw and neck

"Ok. Thanks."

"You still on for our picnic?"

Shane nodded and then stood up. Karen took her hand and led her into the kitchen but she stopped at the door and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist, looking up into her eyes.

"I... um... Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I care a lot about you." She tried to come up with better words but the blue depths gazing back at her totally stole her thoughts. Shane chuckled a little. She leaned in and placed a very brief and very incredible kiss on the blonde's lips. "I know."

Karen smiled. _No, I don't think you do, Shane. I don't even know exactly what I'm feeling. All I know is that it feels right._ As they stepped through the door of the kitchen, Julie looked up. Then she did a double take. She hadn't expected what she saw. She watched as Shane gazed at her friend and smiled only to have the smile immediately returned. The sparks were almost visible.

"Wow! That's some chemistry," Julie muttered as her eyes took in the body language of the two women. They were pouring coffee but when Karen turned to ask her friend something, Shane grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear, pressing her body against the blonde's and almost pinning her to the counter. When she pulled back, the petite woman was blushing slightly and grinning like an idiot.

"Stop that, Shane Daly!" she giggled and then looked over at Julie. "Hey, Ju! Shane wants to know if you're a lesbian."

Julie laughed.

"Ask the many hundreds of men I've slept with, Shane. By the way, it's good to meet you. You've been gushed about all morning."

A dark eyebrow shot up.

"Gushed?" She looked at Karen expectantly. "You gushed about me?"

The blonde shot a dirty look at her troublemaker friend who was once again innocently reading the paper.

"I didn't gush but I did tell Julie about you this morning."

"Nice. And, hey, you look really good today. I'm sorry I didn't say that before. I was just a bit panicked."

"It's ok, Shane and you look really good too."

Behind her paper, Julie grinned. _Oh yeah, this is definitely looking good._

It was eleven by the time they left the house and took off for their picnic. Shane opened the throttle on her truck and they drove along the coastal highway, chatting happily and singing along with the radio. Karen marvelled at Shane's voice. It was rich, low and sexy and the blonde couldn't help but reach other and cover her friend's hand on the gear stick.

"You sing beautifully," she commented. "You have real talent."

Broad shoulders lifted in a slight shrug.

"Thanks. I got it from my mother. There was always music in our house when we were growing up. My sister sings professionally on the club circuit in LA."

"Wait, your sister isn't Vanessa Daly, is she?"

"Yep. You know her?"

Karen beamed.

"Know her? I love her! I've been to lots of her gigs."

Shane chuckled.

"A true fan. Nessa will be delighted. I'll have to introduce you."

"I'd like that. What about the rest of your family? How many brothers and sisters have you?"

"There are four of us. I have two older brothers, John and James, and Nessa is two years older than me. How about you?"

"I'm the eldest of three. My brothers, Paul and Joseph, are a few years younger than I am. Actually, Joe is the same age as you."

There was quiet between them for a moment but then Shane cleared her throat a little.

"Does it bother you?"

She received a confused expression.

"What? Does what bother me?"

"My age. I mean... the fact that I'm the same age as your brother."

Karen chuckled.

"No, it doesn't bother me. You're a mature woman, Shane. I'm not worried. Besides, it's not as if this is a forever type thing."

Once again, silence fell and the words echoed around the cab of the truck. _Not a forever type thing..._

They pulled over at a roadside restaurant to buy some stuff for their picnic and by 11.30, they were getting out of the truck to begin a walk along the edge of a cliff. Shane stored the sandwiches and sodas in her backpack and settled it comfortably on her shoulders but when she turned to look at Karen, she found her watching with a smile on her face.

"What?" Shane blushed a little as her eyebrow arched.

"You're kinda careful, aren't you?"

"Careful? I don't understand."

The blonde moved closer and patted the backpack.

"I think you're a little bit of a perfectionist, Ms Daly."

The dark woman chuckled and nodded.

"So my family tell me. I'm always the last one out the door in the morning. I have to make sure everything's ready."

"Yet, you're always on time."

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

Karen shrugged.

"Dunno. Just figured is all," she drawled. "Listen, I was thinking about Natalie. I think I'll go see her and explain that we're seeing each other but I need her to find out somehow first, ok?"

Shane looked a little afraid.

"Karen, I really don't want you to get hurt. Maybe we should just forget all this and find a different way." The blonde reached out and gently rubbed her friend's stomach.

"I won't get hurt as long as we're clear on everything. C'mon, trust me, Shane." That was it. Shane looked into those emerald green eyes and knew she was caught hook, line and sinker so she just nodded her agreement. "Good. I'll ask Julie to get someone to mention it. She knows everyone and I'm sure she knows someone who knows Natalie."

The dark woman sighed and then pushed an errant lock of hair back from Karen's face.

"Ok, deal. Now, let's get walking or we'll never get to eat and I'm hungry."

The blonde's stomach growled on cue and they both laughed.

"C'mon, before the monsters break free," Karen grinned as she tugged on her friend's arm. They strolled along the path, chatting together and enjoying the sun.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Shane asked as she absently reached down to take Karen's hand. The blonde didn't comment.

"I'm staying at home, I guess. Nowhere else to go." She shrugged matter-of-factly but Shane knew there was more to it.

"Home in Dallas?" she asked and green eyes suddenly lowered.

"No," came the soft reply. "Home in LA. Dallas isn't my home anymore."

"Tell me to mind my own business but... why don't you want to go back?"

The silence between them stretched for so long that Shane was going to give up and move on to something else but Karen finally looked up at her.

"I killed someone and my parents... they can't come to terms with it. It's easier if I stay away." Shane had stopped walking and was looking at the older woman with a mix of surprise and trepidation.

"Why?" the dark woman asked softly. "Why did you kill someone?"

"It was a mistake. I was... I used to be a police office. I was in pursuit of an armed bank robber and I accidentally shot a kid. I fired off three clean rounds but a child stepped into the crossfire. After the investigation, I quit, even though I was cleared of any wrongdoing but it hurt too much. It was easier for me to just leave."

Shane wiped a stray tear from her friend's cheek and shook her head a little.

"It must have been so hard for you."

"It was the worst time of my life. I was your age at the time, not long out of the Academy. I loved being a cop but..." She looked down and sniffed before wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "After that, I had no choice but to leave. The press coverage was too hard on my folks. Coming here and being anonymous was the best thing for everyone."

"That's why you stick to yourself so much," the dark woman guessed.

"Yeah." A shrug. "It's not all that bad really. I enjoy reading and TV so it's cool." Shane shook her head.

"No. What happened in Dallas wasn't your fault, Karen. It's time you started living your life again."

The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Maybe you're right. Let me think about it, ok?"

Shane leaned in and kissed the top of her friend's head.

"That's all I ask. I just don't want to see you unhappy."

"Right now," Karen replied. "The only unhappy thing around here is my stomach. Shall we eat?"

The taller woman grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"I think that's a great idea."

They found a spot on a patch of soft, dry grass and sat down to munch on their sandwiches. They didn't speak much but instead, enjoyed the beautiful view in companionable silence before stretching out for a nap. Shane lay her long, muscular body alongside her friend's and turned to head to look at her.

"Karen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Nope. Not right now. Why?"

The dark woman shrugged casually.

"Just wondering."

Karen nodded and then looked back to her friend.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

The blonde reached out and tweaked Shane's left arm.

"Do you work out? You've got great muscle definition." She lifted the woman's top a little and poked her gently in the stomach, feeling the resistance of the hard abs there. She couldn't resist sneaking a peek. "Heh! Nice."

Shane squirmed a little and laughed.

"Hey, I'm ticklish there!" That was a mistake and the dark woman's eyes grew wide as merciless fingers swooped down on her and tickled her senseless, making her laugh and squirm until tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Karen! I give! Stop! Please, Karen!"

"What do I get if I stop?" the blonde teased as she slowed down her fingers but she squealed as she was suddenly rolled over and Shane was pinning her to the ground.

"You want to know what you get, huh?" the dark woman growled. "You really want to know?" She looked into emerald green eyes and two sets of breathing momentarily stopped.

"Yes." Karen's voice was a tight whisper as Shane's dark head lowered.

"You get..." Their lips were only a scant inch apart but suddenly, long fingers sought their revenge. "This!" Shane tickled Karen as mercilessly as she could but after a moment's begging, she let go and rolled off her friend. They lay back down side by side, their breathing coming faster from both their antics and from the look they'd shared and both women found herself wondering what it would have been like if they'd kissed. Both women smiled.

It was late when Shane finally pulled in outside Karen's house. She slid out of the truck and took her friend's hand as they walked up the path.

"I had a wonderful day. Thank you, Shane," the blonde said softly as they reached the door.

The dark woman smiled.

"Me too. You make me laugh too much," came the soft reply and Shane lifted their joined hands to her mouth to kiss Karen's fingers. "It's nice to have a friend that I don't have to impress or act all chivalrous around."

Karen giggled and pulled their joined hands to her own lips.

"Are you kidding?! Honey, you're a prime example of the phrase... 'Who said chivalry is dead!'."

__

Honey? Shane blushed and then placed another light kiss on her friend's cheek.

"I certainly didn't say it," she replied with a wink. "I'll see you Monday, ok?"

"Sure. Goodbye, Shane."

The dark woman walked to her truck and gave a wave before she got in and drove away. Karen just stood on the doorstep, watching as the cool '69 Chevy truck disappeared from sight.

Part 3

Monday morning was the beginning of an overcast week in Los Angeles. The radio clicked on and Celine Dion sang loudly right next to Karen's ear. She groaned and swatted at the clock with an unerring hand, hitting 'snooze' with expert accuracy and then rolled over but, when her phone rang, she pulled the covers down from over her head and picked up the receiver.

"Hell..." She cleared the roughness from her throat and tried again. "Hello?"

"Morning, Sunshine! What are your plans for tonight?"

"Shane? What... Shane, it's 7am. Why aren't you sleeping?"

A chuckle.

"I know it's 7am. I've been up since six."

"Ha! I've got it! That's how you always manage to be on time. You get up an hour earlier than everyone else and then let the day play catch-up with you. I'm very impressed, Shane."

"You've figured me out. Listen, I was thinking about the party on Friday night. We should probably start telling people that we have dates and I was kinda thinking that we should be seen, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, go on," Karen replied through a yawn. She rolled onto her back and stretched.

"Well, there's a party on tonight in the campus bar. Wanna go with me?"

Karen thought of all the people that would be there and shuddered.

"I don't know, Shane," she replied in a low voice. "All those people..."

Shane's voice gentled.

"I know this is hard for you, Karen, but I'll be with there with you. I'd love if you would trust me to take care of you."

A moment's silence.

"Ok, Shane. I trust you."

"Thanks, Karen. That means a lot to me." Karen heard the dark woman's smile. "It really does."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"How about I come to yours and we can walk to the bar?"

Karen nodded.

"Sure. Come on over whenever."

Soft breathing and a pause made the blonde wonder if Shane was going to ask a question but the dark woman just sighed.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

A soft click sounded and Karen smiled as she ran her hands through her blonde hair. She was actually looking forward to going out. She jumped out of bed and went to shower, humming softly and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

~*~

Shane tapped her pen impatiently against her knee as she stared at the clock. It was almost four. She had one more lecture after this and then it was time to party. She smiled as she thought about the party. _I really hope that Karen enjoys this. She deserves to have a little fun. I'm gonna make sure she has a good night. We also need to act a bit more like lovers if we're going to convince people._

The hour dragged but soon Shane was headed back to her apartment to change. She stood in front of her wardrobe for a long time, carefully examining her clothes and finally decided on black pressed slacks and a matching, silk blouse. After a quick shower, she dried her long, dark hair and dressed carefully. Shane never wore makeup but her tanned skin didn't need any. At six, she was ready and grabbed her leather jacket, wallet and keys on the way out the door. The walk to Karen's house took fifteen minutes but Shane's long legs covered it in ten. She paused as she reached the door of the house, her hand suspended in the air. She was suddenly nervous and sucked in a deep breath. _C'mon, Shane. What's wrong with you? It's just Karen._ She was just about to knock when the door swung open and Julie grinned, perching her hands on her hips.

"Are you actually going to knock or are you gonna stand there all day?"

"Um... Hi," Shane replied sheepishly. "Is Karen ready?"

"Are you her date for the evening?" Julie teased. "I'm not sure if she's washing her hair or not." Footsteps pounded down the stairs and a blonde whirlwind came to a stop at the door, panting slightly.

"Julie, stop..." But Karen stopped dead as she looked at Shane for the first time. Her eyes widened slightly and it was all she could do not to drool all over the floor. "Um... Shane... I... Hi."

The look on Karen's face was mirrored on the dark woman's as she took in her friend's flared jeans and crimson, sleeveless blouse. The tattoo circling the blonde's navel was visible and Shane approved... VERY much. Julie smiled as they just stood looking at each other.

"So, you ready to go?" she asked. Shane and Karen broke their gaze and both women blushed.

"Yes, yes we are," Shane replied as she offered her arm to her 'date' but instead, Karen reached down and took her hand, locking their fingers together.

"Let's go," she said softly. "'Night, Julie."

"'Night, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

They strolled down the path and Karen looked back at her friend.

"But that's not much, right?" she asked with a wink.

"Right!"

Shane laughed as they made their way down the street.

"She's nice."

"Yeah." Karen smiled sweetly. "She's the best."

"So, how was your day?"

"Sucked as usual. I hate Mondays."

"Me too." Shane grimaced. "I have a double class of math."

"Oooooooh! I have that on Wednesdays. Must've been boring, huh?"

The taller woman smiled.

"Well, I kinda just faded out. I was thinking about us mostly... you know, how we're going to pull tonight off."

Karen looked down at their joined hands.

"I think we're doing a pretty good job already," she commented with a smile.

"Does this bother you? We can stop until we get to the bar if you like?"

"No," the blonde replied with a shake of her head. "I don't mind at all. You're my friend."

Shane nodded.

"Well, Friend, wanna get something to eat before we start drinking?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. Otherwise, I'll be on the floor after two."

"And under the host after five, I'll bet," Shane joked. They laughed together but Karen grinned inwardly. _God, I'd better be careful or I might just find myself under you._

They stopped off for a burger and fries in the diner and then headed for the bar. They were still holding hands and walked hip to hip as they chatted. Shane paid into the bar and led Karen to the table where her friends were sitting.

"Guys," she yelled over the music. "This is Karen. Be nice to her!" She chuckled as she leaned in to whisper in her friend's ear. "They're nice. Just ignore the teasing about me. What would you like to drink?"

"Vodka and diet coke please," Karen replied and got the surprise of her life when Shane nodded and then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll be right back."

The tall woman disappeared into the crowd and Karen took a seat at the table. Her lips were tingling from the kiss and her head was spinning a little.

"Hi, I'm Georgia," came a voice and a woman held out her hand. "I've known Shane forever. She's done nothing but talk about you since Friday."

"She's pretty amazing," Karen replied with a tender smile as she watched her friend struggle back from the bar with their drinks. Her tall form wove expertly through the crowd and she finally flopped into the seat next to Karen. The blonde reached out a hand and smoothed dark hair back from Shane's face. "Hi."

A grin."Hi. Damn, it's hot in here."

The dark woman placed the drink in front of her friend and Karen took a long swallow.

"Mmmm... thanks." She licked her lips and closed her eyes to savour the taste. Georgia smiled as Shane's eyes devoured the blonde from head to toe.

"So.. um... you wanna dance?" Shane held out her hand to her friend and it was immediately grasped.

"I'd love to."

The walked to the dance floor and moved to the fast paced music, swinging around each other and laughing. Several men approached them but the friends glared at them and they backed off immediately, causing delighted giggles. Just then, the music slowed down and Shane moved closer to her friend.

"You ok with this?" she asked.

"We need to be convincing," Karen replied. "We have to do this."

The dark woman nodded and smiled as the petite woman wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her cheek against her chest. Karen sighed as she felt Shane's arms enfold her and her cheek rest lightly on her head. They moved slowly and rhythmically, holding each other tightly. After a few minutes, Karen felt Shane's head lift and she looked up into gentle blue eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment but then the blonde smiled.

"If you're going to do it, do it now. Everyone's looking at us."

The dark woman swallowed.

"They are?"

"Uh huh, so you'd better do it now."

"I don't know if I can," Shane whispered but her eyes widened as Karen lifted herself onto her toes and brushed her lips against her friends.

"Relax," she whispered. "You've done this before. Kiss me, Shane."

Shane looked down into emerald green eyes and, for a moment, she thought Karen really wanted her to kiss her. She nodded as she lowered her head and their lips met gently but solidly. Shane wasn't quite sure but she thought that maybe the blonde moaned softly as their tongues met. All she knew was that she, herself, definitely did. The kiss was like velvet fire. It shot through both women's bodies and they broke apart with a gasp, each searching the other's eyes for a clue to what they were thinking. Finally, Karen smiled.

"Let's get another drink," she said and took Shane's hand to lead her back to the table. The dark woman felt off balance. She took her seat and lowered her whisky back in one gulp. Then she stood.

"Be right back," she said into Karen's ear and then headed in the direction of the bathroom. She used the bathroom and then washed her hands noticing that they were trembling a little. She looked in the mirror at her flushed face and grinned. "Get a grip, Shane. It was one little kiss."

"One very hot kiss," came a voice and the dark woman turned to find Georgia there.

"What's going on, Hot Stuff?" she teased and the taller woman sighed, leaning back against the counter.

"Nothing's going on. I just... I guess I like her."

"Like her? HAH! Shane, you've barely taken your eyes off her all night! Next conquest, huh?"

Shane stood to her full height, perching her hands on her hips. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Stop right there! Karen's a good friend more than anything else so don't you go insinuating that she's just something to be used!"

"Well, you know, she's a nice piece of ass. If you're not interested, that leaves her for me!" A lecherous grin rose to Georgia's face and that was it. Shane lost it and went for her, grabbing her by the front of her top.

"Don't you touch her," she growled, her eyes flashing with fury but suddenly, a loud voice sounded.

"Shane! Let her go!" Karen moved between them and pushed on her friend's chest. "Shane!"

The tall woman let go and took a step back, her fists still balled but Karen stepped up close to her and looked up, rubbing her stomach gently through the silk of her blouse. "Honey, she's not worth it. Shane, look at me." Very slowly, angry blue eyes lowered.

"She said..."

"I heard her," Karen said softly. "But we both know she's wrong. Let it go."

Georgia smirked.

"Yeah, do what your little girlfriend tells you," she said cattily.

Without losing a beat, Karen turned and pinned the woman with an emerald stare.

"At least she has one," she pointed out mildly and then took Shane's hand. "C'mon, Honey." Karen led her friend out of the bathroom and outside into the cool evening air. "Calm down. Relax," she said as she wrapped her arms around Shane's tense body. After a moment, she felt the body relaxing and strong arms encircled her.

"I'm sorry," the dark woman said softly. "I just lost it when she said she wanted you. I have no right to be so possessive, I know, but the thought of her... knowing the way she is with women... fuck Karen." She shook her head.

"Shhh... it's ok. I'm flattered that you defended my honour, Shane." The blonde released her friend and smiled. "It feels good to have a friend like you. Shane, we're still going to see each other after the party, right? I mean, this isn't just..."

"No!" Shane cupped Karen's chin and raised her face. "No, I want us to be friends forever, Karen," she replied softly. The blonde released a relieved breath.

"Good, because that's what I want too."

"Listen, I think we've proved our point. How about we go back to my place for a night-cap?"

"Mine is nearer. I have whisky!"

Shane grinned, all traces of anger gone.

"I'm there!"

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the couch in Karen's living room. Julie came in and sat with them for a while and she chuckled as Karen and her friend told the story in relays.

"Bitch," Julie hissed. "You should have decked her one!"

"Tiger here almost did," Karen giggled. "But I stopped her from injuring her knuckles. That was the only reason why I stopped you by the way," she told Shane. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well, thanks for the concern," the dark woman replied with a tender smile. "I have an exam tomorrow. I wouldn't have been able to write if I'd hit her."

"Write, shmite," the blonde shot back. "I just didn't want you to ruin those gorgeous hands. God, Shane, is there any part of you that isn't gorgeous?" She was deadly serious and the dark woman blushed profusely while Julie collapsed into helpless laughter.

"How much did she drink?" she asked.

"She had three vodkas at the bar and about three shots of whisky," Shane replied, her eyebrows drawing together in a frown. "Damn, she's drunk."

"She's coherently drunk. She's going to be very hung over in the morning."

Karen suddenly stood up.

"Would you two stop talking about me as if I..." She trailed off and her hand moved to her head. "I feel a bit dizzy..." Then she was just as suddenly being cradled in strong arms as Shane swept her up and carried her to the stairs. A dark eyebrow inched up.

"Which way?"

"Upstairs, first on the left," Julie replied with an exasperated eye roll.

"I'll take care of her. Goodnight, Julie."

"Goodnight, Shane."

~*~

Karen woke to a pounding headache. It hurt to move. It even hurt to think. She sighed and shifted a little but found she couldn't move very well. That was when she felt it... a gentle movement of air against her neck. It was only then that she realised that she wasn't alone. A hand was resting gently against her abdomen and it was connected to the arm that was wrapped firmly around her waist. She sucked in a startled breath as she realised that her friend was spooned tightly against her back.

"Good morning," Shane husked, her voice rough with sleep and she moved away slightly, unsure of what Karen's reaction would be, She cursed herself. She had meant to put the blonde to bed and then just leave but Karen had grasped her arm and hugged it, not allowing her to leave so she just undressed as best she could and slipped into the bed behind her. She had NOT meant to sleep snuggled up to her.

"Good morning," Karen replied, a bemused expression on her face.

"It's not what... I mean... nothing..." The dark woman sucked in a deep breath and told herself to calm down. "You wouldn't let me leave," she explained. "You wouldn't let go of my arm so I thought it easier just to stay." She was surprised when the blonde shrugged and rolled over to snuggle up again.

"I'm glad you stayed. It's nice to wake up to your face, even if it is slightly blurred by this obscene headache I have. Ungh! Why did you let me drink so much!" She buried her face in the soft skin of her friend's chest.

"Poor Baby," Shane said softly as she stroked the blonde's hair. "Just relax."

She heard a soft sigh and a pair of almost shy eyes peeked up at her.

"It's worth it," Karen said with a smile.

"What's worth it?" Shane's eyebrow lifted in question.

"Last night was totally worth this hangover. I had a really great time with you, Shane."

She received a tender smile and a kiss to the forehead.

"I did too, Karen. Thank you." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sleepyhead, get your ass out of bed! You've got class in half an hour!" Julie paused and then grinned. "You too, Shane!"

"Alright, alright," the friends grumbled as they rolled out of bed. Julie just nodded in satisfaction and headed to her own shower.

Twenty minutes later, one tall, dark woman and one petite blonde were walking toward the lecture hall for their 'Predestination or Free Will?' lecture. They sat close together in the back of the class and spent most of it doodling and passing notes like school kids. The professor watched them a moment with a knowing smile on her face and then set it into a hard expression.

"Ms Daly, I do not appreciate that behaviour in my class. That goes for you too, Ms Williams."

"Yes, Ma'am," Karen replied softly as she glanced at her friend. Their gazes locked and they grinned at each other.

"That's better," the professor muttered and returned to her class. After the lecture Karen looked at her watch and reached over to play with Shane's long fingers.

"I guess I should go," she sighed. Then she looked up hopefully. "What are you doing tonight? How about a home cooked meal at mine?"

Shane was truly sorry.

"I can't," she replied. "I'm having dinner with my Mom and Dad tonight."

"Oh, well, enjoy it," Karen replied, disappointment evident on her face. Shane chuckled.

"Why don't you come with me? I'd like you to meet my parents. They're good people."

"I knew that. You're too wonderful to have been raised by bad people."

Karen smiled tenderly and Shane mirrored it.

"I'll pick you up at five, ok? The drive takes about an hour or so."

"Great. Oh, casual or dressy?"

"Casual," Shane grinned. "I'm going in jeans. Anyway, get going or you'll be late."

"Bye."

Karen grinned and waved as she left the room and Shane sank down in her chair. _Damn, I miss her already._

~*~

"Hi, it's me. Let me speak to Mom."

Shane leaned back against the wall of the phone box and twirled the wire of the receiver around her finger as she waited for her mother's voice.

"Shane-Lynn, is that you?"

Shane rolled her eyes at the use of her hated full name.

"Yeah, hi Mom."

"Hello, Little One. You're not cancelling tonight, are you?"

The dark woman chuckled softly.

"No, Mom. In fact I'm calling because I'd like to bring a friend."

There was stunned silence for a moment but then Anne Daly cleared her throat.

"This is a first. Of course you can bring a friend. Who is it?"

"Her name is Karen. She's a student, like me."

Anne could hear the smile in her daughter's voice and she unconsciously mirrored it.

"Is she special, Honey?" she asked softly and Shane blushed a little. 

"Um... she's special in that she's my best friend." The enormity of that hit the young woman squarely in the chest. _Wow, I've never had a best friend before._

"Ok, Shane-Lynn. We'll see you both at about six-thirty?"

"Sure, Mom. Bye. I love you."

"You too, Honey."

~*~

Karen checked her reflection in the mirror one more time. She'd taken an hour out during the day to get her shaggy, blonde locks cut and she was pleased with the style. The blonde had taken time to choose her outfit which ended up consisting of blue jeans, a green cotton shirt and a pair of Texan ropers, her favourite boots. She picked up her leather jacket and keys as she went to wait at the door. She didn't have to wait long and the knock came just as she was on the verge of going outside to wait. She opened the door to a brightly smiling Shane.

"Hey," she said softly and the taller woman leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. 

"Hi. Ready?"

"Sure." Karen closed the door behind her and Shane took her hand to lead her to her truck. The kiss and holding hands were second nature to them and neither woman gave it a second thought. Shane held the door for her friend and then walked around to the driver's side to slip behind the wheel.

"That's a pretty shirt. It matches your eyes," she commented as she started the truck and pulled out.

"Thanks. It's one of the few things I have left that my Mama gave me." Shane nodded, knowing that it was difficult for Karen to talk about her family. "She bought it for me about a week before the... um... accident." Silence fell as Karen lived the moment all over again. She remember the look on the child's face when...

"Karen, don't do this to yourself." Shane's soft, low voice brought her back and she realised that they were parked by the edge of the road. Her tall friend was gently wiping tears from her cheeks. "It was a terrible accident but it wasn't your fault, Sweetheart."

"It still hurts, Shane," the blonde whispered. "It hurts so much." Shane hugged her close as she cried. The emotion, once begun, flowed deeply and openly and Shane just rocked her grieving friend gently, humming a low tune to her and telling her everything would be ok. It was a long time until the tears stopped and Karen scrubbed her face with her hand. "I'm sorry. We're going to be late now."

"No, I told my Mom, six-thirty. We have plenty of time. How are you feeling now? Do you think you can go on or do you want me to drop you home?"

"No." Karen's voice was adamant. "No, I want to go with you."

"Good. We'd better get moving then." She kissed the blonde's head once last time and then started the engine. Karen reached over and stroked her arm gently.

"Shane, thanks."

"Don't mention it. That's what friend's do."

She pulled out into the traffic and they headed for the Daly family home.

~*~

"We're here!" Shane yelled as she led Karen by the hand into the house. The blonde almost felt like she was in a library. The house was huge with doors leading off in several directions.

"You're rich?" she asked, her eyes wide with awe but Shane just shrugged.

"My folks are rich. I'm just me. C'mon."

They were on their way to the kitchen when rapid footsteps came hurtling down the stairs.

"Shane-Lynn!"

Shane blushed as Karen raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's my full name," the dark woman explained. "I hate it and only go by Shane now."

Ann Daly ran up the hall and pulled her daughter, who was head and shoulders taller than her, into her arms for a bear hug.

"Look at you, Shane-Lynn." She prodded the woman's muscular stomach. "You're skin and bones."

"No, Mom. I eat very healthily and you know it." She grinned then. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Karen."

Anne smiled and hugged Karen tightly as the blonde felt the warmth of pride at being given this title.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Shane-L... um... Shane's. Well, you must be starving. Dinner's nearly ready so come through to the dining room. Shane, your father's going to be late. He's on his way back from Japan."

"Oh well, as long as he arrives sometime." They entered the dining room and Shane sat next to Karen, taking her hand under the table and squeezing it. "You ok?" she asked as she leaned toward her.

"Yeah. I'm just a little... um... overwhelmed, I guess," Karen whispered back. Shane chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before stroking it with the backs of her knuckles.

"Just relax and go with it."

Karen absorbed the gentle affection and Anne smiled at her daughter's tenderness toward her friend. _Friend? Hmmm..._ The meal was served quite quickly and they chatted like a real family. Karen had sorely missed the sense of belonging that being part of a family provided. She decided that she liked being part of Shane's. It was late when they finally decided to say goodnight but Shane pulled her friend aside.

"What time is your first class tomorrow?" she asked.

Karen frowned as she tried to remember her schedule.

"Ten, I think... yeah. I have double math at ten.

"Great! How about we stay overnight here and head back in the morning? I'm too tired to have to start a long drive now."

"Alright," Karen agreed happily. "Where will we sleep?"

"My room," Shane grinned. "I've been wanting to show it to you anyway. Come on."

She took Karen's hand and led her up the stairs. They creaked loudly and the dark woman chuckled.

"Guess how hard it was to creep out of the house when we were grounded," she commented dryly. The blonde laughed and squeezed the hand she was holding.

"Very?"

"Yep, very."

At the top of the stairs were three doors. One was a bathroom, one a linen closet and the third opened into a room bathed in moonlight. It was huge and neat and beautiful in Karen's view. A king-sized bed with a canopy draped above it sat in the centre and the room was covered in Shane's personal possessions, including her books which took up shelves on most of one wall.

"This is so beautiful, Shane."

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go to bed. I'll give you a T-shirt to sleep in."

"Thanks, Wouldn't want to have to sleep naked." 

Both women blushed as they each pictured themselves naked in the other's arms.

"Yeah, a T-shirt." Shane cleared her throat and disappeared into her walk in closet, emerging a few moments later in a long T-shirt and with another in her hand. "This'll be way too big for you, but it's the best I can do."

Karen took the T-shirt and held it to her face. She could smell Shane's spicy scent on the soft cotton and smiled happily.

"It's perfect, thanks," she replied and then went to the bathroom to change. When she emerged, she saw that her friend was already in bed. She shut off the light and moved across the room to climb into the bed beside her. She heard deep, regular breathing and she gently rubbed the tall woman's stomach through her shirt. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Shane," she whispered and then kissed her very gently on the lips. She curled up against her friend and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

Part 4

6.32am. Shane's blue eyes slowly opened and she tried to stretch but the weight against her stopped her from moving. She looked down and a smile rose to her face when she saw the golden head nestled under her chin. Karen had shifted during the night to end up sprawled half-across her friend. She was holding Shane tightly around the ribcage and their legs were comfortably tangled.

"You got a haircut," she whispered. "I really like it. You're very beautiful, Karen." She ran her fingers through the blonde locks and smiled as the older woman mumbled something in her sleep. Blue eyes closed again. _We have lots of time yet._

~*~

"Shane?" A gentle shake. "Shane, wake up, Honey." Blue eyes opened for the second time, this time to a beautiful, smiling face.

"What is it?" Shane asked sleepily.

"We slept in. It's after eleven."

"SHIT!"

The dark woman shot up from the bed but Karen grabbed her.

"There's no point in rushing now. We might as well be bad and skip classes for today."

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry, Karen."

The blonde pushed the younger woman back to lie down and snuggled up to her again.

"We really need to stop sleeping on top of each other," she commented lightly. Shane gave this serious thought.

"Nah, I kinda enjoy it. You keep me nice and warm." _More than you know._

"Well, ok. Just as long as I don't hurt you."

"You don't." _And even if you did, I'd still say you didn't. I want to wake up to find you there every morning... Shit, I'm in big trouble here._

"Good. So what is there to do around here?"

A bright smile lit the room.

"I suggest we go have some of Betty's famous pancakes for breakfast. I'm starving!"

They got up and showered. Shane gave Karen one of her rugby shirts to wear over her jeans and the top reached the blonde's mid-thighs. She looked so cute in the oversized shirt that the dark woman hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Karry, you look as cute as a button."

The nickname came naturally to Shane and Karen found that she actually liked it.

"Thanks.

They were still hugging when Anne appeared at the door. She cleared her throat gently and smiled.

"I see you two are awake. Betty kept you some pancakes." She perched a hand on her hip as she regarded the blonde's outfit.

"Shane, doesn't she look adorable in your shirt?"

"I was just telling her that," Shane replied with a grin and Karen laughed.

"C'mon, you. Feed me!" She pushed Shane along impatiently so the woman walked with her arms stretched out like a zombie just to tease her. Karen finally got fed up waiting and ducked under her outstretched arms to gaze up at her. "Shane?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you feed me now, I'll give you something I promise you'll enjoy very much."

A dark eyebrow shot up and Shane scooped the older woman into her arms and practically ran down the stairs with her while she laughed helplessly. Ten minutes later, they were munching on pancakes and drinking coffee but when they finished, Shane grinned.

"Well, where's my something nice?"

Karen smiled and leaned in a little closer.

"Close your eyes," she said softly and the dark woman complied. She waited for what seemed like an eternity and then...

Karen watched as Shane closed her eyes and she took a moment to study the beautiful face. High cheekbones resided under soft, tanned skin and the face was framed by long, raven-black hair. For a moment, she was mesmerised by the pulse point pounding in the dark woman's lips but then she just sighed. She couldn't help it. She had to do it. Karen leaned in and brushed her lips very gently against her friend's.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled back and those beautiful blue eyes opened to regard her curiously.

"For what?" Shane asked as she took the blonde's hand.

"For making me feel special. For allowing me to spend time with a real family, for..." She swallowed as her emotion rose. "For just being you. You mean a lot to me, Shane. More than you'll ever know."

"You're my best friend," the younger woman replied with a smile. "That's what friend's do." They hugged then and just held each other tightly.

~*~

Thursday morning. Karen woke up feeling surprisingly alone. Then she realised that Shane wasn't there. She sighed and rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom but she grinned as the phone rang.

"Hey," she said softly, knowing very well who it was.

"Wanna do lunch today?" came the equally soft reply.

The blonde cursed.

"I'd love to but I can't, Shane. I have to catch up on notes from yesterday and I have to go shopping for something for the party tomorrow night. You do know it's formal, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've got something," Shane replied absently. "Will I see you later?"

"I hope so."

A smile. "Me too."

That afternoon, Karen was shopping for a dress when a rough hand on her shoulder frightened her. She spun to find an unwelcome and angry face glaring at her.

"N-Natalie," the blonde stammered. "I... um... How are you?"

"Don't give me that," the red head hissed. "I know all about your affair with my girlfriend." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. Karen took a step back her eyes alternating between the knife and Natalie's face.

"Natalie, please," she said softly. "This isn't an affair. Shane is free and I love her." The truth of the words hit Karen with such clarity that a peace stole over her that she'd never known before. She smiled. "I love her," she repeated.

"She doesn't love you!" Natalie yelled. "How could she love you?"

"I don't know if she does or not," the blonde replied truthfully. "But I know she cares about me. She's my best friend."

The redhead hesitated a moment, but then shook her head defiantly.

"We'll see tomorrow night who Shane chooses!" she cried and then stormed off. Karen found a bench to sit down on and she closed her eyes, willing her heart to slow down and her hands to stop shaking.

"This is not going to be fun," she whispered. 

As it turned out, Karen only got to briefly see Shane on Thursday but they had their lecture together on Friday morning. Before the class started, she told Shane about Natalie but she left out most of the details.

"So, she threatened you, said we'd wait to see who I choose and then left?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmmm, ok. Did you get a dress?"

"Sure did, but you're not allowed see it until tonight."

"Karry, You're my girlf... um... date, not my fiancée. It really doesn't matter if I see the dress before the party."

"It matters to me," Karen replied firmly. "I don't want to spoil the surprise." She reached out and idly played with Shane's fingers. _God, if I look at her, I'll just kiss her senseless. Why did the revelation have to come right now? Why couldn't it have been after the party when I could tell whether this was any way real for her or not?_ After class, they parted company and didn't see each other for the rest of the day. They had made arrangements for Shane to leave her truck at Karen's while they walked to the party. It took them both a long time to get ready, both women wanting to look perfect. Finally, seven o'clock came and a knock sounded at the door. Julie went to open it and she stepped aside to let Shane in. Karen was standing in the living room and as her eyes met Shane's she almost passed out. She'd never seen such beauty before. Shane was wearing a deep blue, silk, sleeveless dress. It was long and straight and it accented her long, slim legs. The dress was cut low enough to show some cleavage but it was almost hidden by a diamond necklace. Her earrings and bracelet matched the necklace. She was wearing very light makeup and her hair was up in an elegant style. 

Shane licked her lips to moisten them as she took in the sight before her. _My God, she looks gorgeous... so incredibly beautiful._ Karen's crimson, satin, off-the-shoulder dress clung to every curve and muscle in the blonde's body. It came to just above her knee and a matching stole was wrapped around her shoulders. Her jewellery consisted of a gold cross that her mother had given to her and a gold bracelet belonging to her grandmother. Light makeup finished the outfit.

"You look incredible," they both said at the same time and Julie grinned widely.

"Now remember, come midnight, the carriage turns into a pumpkin and you two end up running around in your bras and panties, ok?"

"Ok," both replied, not taking their eyes off each other.

"With snakes for hair and coyotes chasing after you, ok?"

"Ok." Two voices but still no movement. Julie rolled her eyes and gave Karen a little push. "Go on, she's waiting for you," she whispered. "Tell her, Karen. Tell her tonight."

"I..." The blonde looked at her housemate and then nodded. Then she took Shane's hand and they left the house to walk to the party.

"I have no words to tell you how beautiful you look," the dark woman said softly.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Karen replied with a smile. "Shane, tonight is going to be the real test. We have convince everyone that we're in love."

Shane squeezed her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"We'll be fine, Karry. Don't worry."

They arrived at the hall and both marvelled at the decorations. Being the Christmas party, the room was decorated with Santas and stars and tinsel along with baubles and glitter. Still holding hands, they went to find their friends and some cold drinks. The lighting in the room was low and the band had begun to play but it was possible to talk. Both women kept an eye open for Natalie but by the time ten o'clock came, there was still no sign of her.

"Maybe she decided to give up," Shane suggested but Karen shook her head.

"I wouldn't give you up," she replied simply and then her eyes narrowed as she spotted the woman of the evening. She was dressed in a black, elegant silk dress and Karen almost laughed as an old cliché popped into her mind. _Dressed to kill..._ Natalie prowled the room until she spotted them and made her way over. Shane unconsciously moved closer to Karen, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"I see it's true. You didn't even have to decency to tell me."

"You gave me no choice, Nat. You said you'd hurt me and the person I chose to be with, not to mention yourself. I didn't want that to happen. You have to let me go, Nat."

"Why should I? I gave you everything, Shane! I gave you my body, my soul, my heart!"

Shane's eyes lowered.

"I never wanted any of that, Nat. I never lied to you. I told you in the beginning that I didn't want commitment."

The redhead moved closer to point at Karen.

"But you want it with _her_?" she spat. "What has she got that I haven't got?!"

Shane smiled and her voice gentled, as did her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

"My heart," she replied. "She has my heart forever. I've never loved anyone the way I love Karen." She turned and took the blonde's hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "It's true," she said. "I'm not sure when it happened or how but sometime, over the course of this week, I've fallen so deeply in love with you that I don't think I'll ever find my way back. I don't ever want to find my way back." A single tear ran down her cheek and Karen smiled up at her, wiping it away with gentle fingers.

"You really mean that, don't you," she asked. "This isn't just..."

"No. No, I really mean it. When I woke up with you in my arms on Tuesday, I never wanted to let you go. When I woke with you on Wednesday, I swore I never would. I love you, Karen."

The blonde student felt her heart soar with happiness and almost burst with love. She pulled her friend closer and gazed up at her.

"I love you too, so much," she whispered. "I didn't know how I was going to tell you." Shane grinned happily as she looked up and pointed.

"Don't tell me, show me," she said and when Karen looked up, she saw they were standing under mistletoe.

"I love you, Shane Daly," she chuckled.

"I love you too, Karry," came the emotional reply and then the world slipped away. They kissed long and deeply, their bodies moulding into one another while all Natalie could do was lower her head and walk away. Even _she_ could see the love and passion between the two friends. When the kiss finally ended, Karen looked up into piercing blue eyes and found her home.

"Hello, Old Friend," she said softly and her love nodded.

"It's been a long time. Too long, My Love."

"Love is eternal. We have an eternity together. Want to start now?"

They grinned at each other.

"Care to dance, Karry?" Shane asked as she offered her hand.

"Thank you. I'd love to!"

Karen grabbed her love's hand and they spun away to the beat of a merry Christmas tune. 

Overhead, the heavens smiled...

The End


End file.
